How a hero thought he had turned into a monster
by Rexis19
Summary: Rex is special but throughout FF7CC he began to think himself as a monster why? Find out yourself


"The Shinra Building has been taken over by Wutai Troops" Said a man in a helicopter.

"A SOLDIER Second class will be sent in to neutralize the situation alongside a first." The side of the helicopter opens to reveal a spiky hair man wearing a SOLDIER second class outfit, and an orange paintball mask on his head.

"The mission will begin in 3 … 2 … 1!" With that he leapt down from the copter and landed on the roof, not long after that a second SOLDIER operative dropped down beside except that his outfit was black symbolizing that he is a First Class, rather then the Second class outfit which is magenta red, he also wore a long black cloak over his uniform.

The first class looked at the Second "Rex, remember even though that this is a Shinra building, you won't be getting any backup other than me, the others have their own problems" He said to Rex.

Rex nodded with a grin "Heh, Don't worry Sephiroth I've handled tougher things" yes the man beside Rex was Sephiroth, the SOLDIER hero.

"Good, Oh and heads up, you got company" Rex turned to the roof entrance to find five infantry men and a captain coming out, and pointed his machine guns at them.

There was a flash at Rex's hand, then It disappeared, in his hands now is a great sword, "Sephiroth go!, I'll take care of this"

"You, take the up, and I'll take the down" With that Sephiroth leapt down from the roof, rex grinned at the enemy "Heh, It's showtime"

He dashed at them the Greatsword firmly gripped in both his hands and sliced one of them, the unredied infantryman immediately fell flat on his face.

Two others shot at him, Rex raised the greatsword to block the bullets, during this there was another flash and now in his hands is a katana.

He jumped over the bullets gracefully because of the weapon he is using and Slice downward, the results caused the unlucky infantry to be strike down.

He back flipped over the other one changing his weapon to a regular longsword and stabbed him, blood pouring out off his wound.

He then looked at the remaining three, he raised his hand and quickly pointed at the direction of the enemy yelling "THUNDAGA!" Lighting stroke all three of them, defeating them also.

The weapon in his hand disappeared and looked at his work, "Heh, not bad".

There was a ring in his pocket, he took out a phone and answered at "Hello" the voice of Sephiroth was on the other line "Making progress?" "Sephiroth, what's the deal, why are we fighting Shinra troops?" Rex Question "Their Wutai in disguise" Sephiroth answered bitterly, as he didn't figure It out.

Rex just let out an 'Oooh', "now hurry, there a lot of them in the building and I don't think the others can handle that long" said Sephiroth, "Yessir, First class here I come" With that he hung up and ran straight into the building.

True enough the building was packed with the Infantry disguised Wutai troops still they were no match for Rex, soon enough he reached the arena floor, stepping out of the elevator, he looked around to find any enemies, and there were non.

"Looks like there's no enemy here" as soon as he said that two huge monsters fell from the secret panel above the arena, both of them glared at Rex.

"Well looks like I'm wrong ….. again" He stated, a flash and now in his hand is a broad sword, holding it in both hands "Bring it on"

The first on charged towards Rex shoot out a punch, he leapt on the fist and ran up Its arm "It's over!" he shouted before decapitating the monster, jumping off It while kicking It in one fluid motion.

The monster fell to the ground with a thud, blood shooting out of the hole on Its shoulder, rex barely got time to turn around when a mallet was thrown towards his face sending him flying back and landing on his back.

He did a kip up to get back on his feet and stared at the other one, flash now a katana replaced the broadsword.

The mallet returned to its owner which slammed It down with anger over the loss of Its comrade.

Rex not caring about It, just charged towards it, It brought down its mallet, which Rex was fast enough to slice it into two, and sliced the monster in two, the sickening sound of flesh being separated was heard, flash and the katana was gone.

He started to walk back to elevator when a rapier was placed at his neck "You'll never make first If you're that overconfident" said a voice behind him.

Rex sighed and turned around to meet with a scolding only to find the person wasn't Sephiroth, but was Genesis "Wh-what is this?" he questioned.

Genesis sliced at Rex barely missing his face, flash a katana was in his hand, when he tried to slash Genesis, he sword was sliced into two, the force of the slice caused the hilt to be sent flying over him, and caused him to fall flat on his butt.

Genesis seemed to have infused mako into in rapier during that time, he pointed the tip to his chest, pulled back and shot It forward, Rex shut his eyes only to find the pain didn't come.

He opened his eyes to see Sephiroth blocking Genesis easily with his Masamune, he looked at Rex with a disappointed look and pulled out his cellphone, scrolling down he chose the setting 'Abort Mission'.

After that the arena vaporised showing the training room on SOLDIER floor, Rex slowly got up and shamefully hung his head down, waiting to be punished.

Only for Sephiroth to pat his head saying "Good work, with a little more training you'll do fine" With that he walked out of the room, Rex looked at the door and said to himself "One day, I'll be like you Sephiroth".

With that being said he rushed out towards his mentor.


End file.
